


Pequenos deslizes (Lackfin)

by brmorgan



Series: Rosenrot - o colégio carmim [10]
Category: Mummy: The Resurrection, Original Work
Genre: escorregadios
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: No interior de uma cidadezinha, longe da Metrópole, há um grave acidente de carro.1999 é o ano e muitos eventos estarão ligados com o cenário do Ano do Escaravelho."Estrada deserta, pouca iluminação, o vapor de uma maquinaria subindo pelo ar, cheiro de óleo e gasolina vazando empesteando o asfalto sem muita manutenção. Um cervo abatido no meio da pista, um rastro enorme de sangue acompanhando o rastro de borracha derretida de pneus.Um gemido de dor. Uma mão parcialmente suja de dedos quebrados aparece no matagal que esconde um brutal acidente de carro."





	1. Chapter 1

Estrada deserta, pouca iluminação, o vapor de uma maquinaria subindo pelo ar, cheiro de óleo e gasolina vazando empesteando o asfalto sem muita manutenção. Um cervo abatido no meio da pista, um rastro enorme de sangue acompanhando o rastro de borracha derretida de pneus.

 

Um gemido de dor. Uma mão parcialmente suja de dedos quebrados aparece no matagal que esconde um brutal acidente de carro.

 

Um gemido de dor.

Um último suspiro.

 

Um gemido de horror.

 

\----

[horas depois]

 

 - Como isso foi acontecer?

 - Ainda não sei, okay? - o médico franzino falava, estudante mediano da faculdade da cidade grande, preso ali para sua grande revelação na residência. - Um momento eu estava prestes a terminar de fechar a incisão e então... então...

 - Hey! Sem pânico, falou? Sem essa merda de pânico! - alertou o xerife agarrando o jovem pela lapela do macacão sujo ainda de sangue. Se arrependeu de fazer isso e limpou a mão no jaleco do rapaz que estava pendurado lai perto da maca do necrotério. - Como é que vou dar essa notícia a família?

 - Que notícia? Porque literalmente eu não morri...

 - Okay, você aí, calado, calada! Seja lá o que for! - o corpo nu na maca principal tateava os pontos em seu peitoral, verificando os nós da linha, as pregas entre os pontos mais duros da carne e músculos.

 - Oh ótimo! - o sotaque era visível, estranhamente perturbador e estrangeiro - Eu acordo aqui, com vocês gritando um com o outro e quando peço explicações...

 - Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo xerife, mas... mas... aquilo ali não é...

 - Eu sei que não é! - sussurrou o policial tremendo da cabeça aos pés, sua barba para fazer e grossos bigodes seguiam o mesmo padrão. - Ele... ela... Tem como você manter a oficial Dodson aqui por algum tempo...

 - No necrotério?

 - Longe dos olhos dos outros! A viatura já foi para o ferro velho, muita gente viu o estrago lá na rodovia. Não tem como negar que...

 - Há sempre o apelo religioso para o milagre... - disse a voz que era familiar naquela boca, mas alienígena por conter outro ser - Ou pelo menos é isso que podemos nos prender por ora. Ainda é um mundo voltado a crença dos grandes panteões ou pioraram em suas maneiras de adoração? - perguntou para o jovem doutor que coçava a cabeça com apreensão.  - Você parece nervoso, meu jovem. Sente-se e vamos colocar tudo em... como se fala? "Pratos limpos", é isso?

 - S-sim...

 - A árvore germânica nunca foi a minha favorita, mas salve as obras poéticas dos mais velhos, hehe. Ahn... Caro senhor, estás chorando?

 - Você estava morta...! - desesperou-se o xerife caindo no choro. O corpo nu olhou ao redor e para si. Pegou o jaleco agora sujo e se cobriu com certo cuidado. - Eu vi você morrendo, por Deus... Por Deus, Dodson... Você morreu nos meus braços...

 - E eu sinto muito por isso, caro senhor... É realmente trágico a forma como essa essência fugaz se esvaiu em poucos instantes de um eterno sofrimento para os demais... Gostaria que isso não te abalasse tanto quanto a mim, devo dizer. - e tocando o ombro do xerife, o corpo de Margaret Dodson virou-se para o jovem doutor igualmente abalado e trêmulo. - Um excelente trabalho, jovem curandeiro. Firme nos pontos, boa tecelagem, apesar de não gostar de ser o retalho que costuravas. Meus cumprimentos a sua destreza.

 - O-o-o quê é você...?!

 - Essa é uma pergunta deveras filosófica, meu caro jovem...

 - Estou falando com a Doddie agora?

 - Doddie? - o corpo franziu a testa em longo rememoramento. - Doddie, você disse?

 - Margaret Dodson, oficial da cidade. Filha de... Oh por Deus, o que irei falar para Gwen?

 - Oh esse era o nome dela? Doddie? Ou Gwen?

 - Seu nome Doddie ,é Margaret... - explicou o doutor. - A gente te chamava de Doddie, porque você... bem... você... - e se virando para o xerife em prantos. - Por que a gente chamava ela de Doddie?

 - Era um apelido... - e voltou a chorar, o corpo ainda estava confuso olhando para os dois homens na pouca iluminação da sala de necrópsia.

 - Um _alepido_?

 - Apelido. - corrigiu o doutor. - Um nome carinhoso que dão para as pessoas por algo que... Ah não peraê que o meu era " _frangotestein_ " e eu não gostava nada dele...

 - Oh parece desonroso ter um apelido.

 - Doddie amava esse apelido!! - gritou o xerife e sem outra palavra saiu andando em passos pesados para fora da estação hospitalar onde ficava o necrotério da cidade.

 - Ele parecia ressentido.

 - Você é uma morta-viva praticamente.

 - Hmmmmmm... Curioso.

 - Você não vai comer o meu cérebro, vai? - o doutor deu dois passos para trás.

 - Por que eu faria isso? - a cara de nojo do corpo aliviou o jovem.

 - Você sabe... zumbis... comem... cérebros...

 - Se você quer dizer o fluído nada sacramental que corre dentro de sua face e que controla seus movimentos, não. É algo extremamente... pérfido dar valor a tal... desperdício de... - e apontando para a testa do jovem com veemência. - Espaço! Repugnamos qualquer coisa que venha do... dessa... Oh por (e a língua falada era completamente diferente para o jovem doutor entender), nós valorizamos o coração... - colocando as mãos em seu torso - E nossos humores. - uma das mãos no lado esquerdo do corpo.

 - Espere aí um minutinho... "humores"...? Como Hipócrates, humores? - a face do corpo recém-acordado de um longo sono iluminou-se com um sorriso quebrado e viscosidade na língua.

 - Hipócrates!! Hipócrates!! Você o conhece?! Diga-me?

 - Nós juramos pelo Juramento de Hipócrates em nosso... nosso...

 - Você é um discípulo de Asclépio! - e levantando as mãos para os céus e cobrindo o rosto coberto por pequenas incisões e feridas a coagular - Os deuses me enviaram para o lugar certo! - e após esse agradecimento, o jovem doutor pôde trancar a porta do necrotério, sentar em sua cadeira nada ergonômica e desmaiar.

 

 - Doddie, não toque nisso pelo amor...! - o jovem doutor conseguiu recuperar um vidrinho de amostra em particular que guardava para suas experimentações solitárias quando ninguém estava ali. Era algo que descobrira em um "paciente" que enterraram no outro distrito e que surpreendentemente havia aparecido ali, semanas depois, vivo e são, cometendo roubos de carga e assassinado um caminhoneiro. Os quatro tiros no rosto não detiveram o "paciente número zero", como o doutor chamava, mas a foice de um caseiro de uma fazenda afastada da cidadezinha sim.

 - Deixe-me adivinhar? Sangue coagulado, não necrosado pela degradação da morte e ricamente encorpado de hemoglobina?

 - Como você sabe disso?!

 - Eu li em um dos seus... como é o nome daquela coisa ali?

 - Você andou mexendo no meu computador?! Lendo meus arquivos?!

 - Arquivos? Oh por favor! É isso que chamam de arquivos agora?! Que disparate! - o corpo que não era mais um corpo, mas sim um ser humano vivo e se recuperando bem dos ferimentos, dos hematomas e milagrosamente (Se é que poderia dizer dessa forma) dos pontos de incisão em Y no torso, repetiu a palavra várias vezes, até a língua que o jovem doutor não conhecia aparecesse.

 - Doddie, você... Você não pode mexer nessas coisas... Elas são confidenciais...

 - O conhecimento jamais deve ser contido, caro curandeiro...

 - Doutor. - pediu Anthony. - É doutor.

 - Curandeiro não lhe serve bem?

 - Curandeiro é... hmmmm... ofensivo para ahn... quero dizer... é um termo que só usamos para... sociedades, grupos, tribos atrasadas...

 - Você está querendo me dizer que um "doutor" é melhor que um curandeiro...?

 - Basicamente somos, a Medicina moderna...

 - Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, criança e ouça com muita atenção. - a voz de Doddie era diferente nessas horas, Anto percebeu isso na primeira semana em que hospedou a jovem em seu quarto atrás do Hospital, enquanto foi morar em uma pensão ali perto. - Um curandeiro é o mensageiro dos deuses, nascido para curar e honrar os corpos dos guerreiros, servir ao Dom maior da Vida, Equilíbrio na balança da Justiça.

 - Você fala essas coisas e eu não consigo...

 - Você é um bendito curandeiro, tá me ouvindo? - e ao imitar o sotaque da região, o jovem doutor foi obrigado a rir em tristeza, era assim que Doddie falava quando estava viva. - Você me curou, isso já é um ganho na tabela de milagres... - a pessoa se espreguiçou com vontade e estalando as articulações.

 - Como sabe tanto sobre a amostra de sangue da ampola?

 - Houve um tempo em que precisamos pesquisar sobre esse fenômeno em particular. Algo tenebroso estava por vir, e muitos de nós sucumbiram a predação daqueles que vestem essa couraça sanguinolenta.

 - V-vestem?

 - É uma forma mais rebuscada de dizer que são sanguessugas, porque é isso que eles são.

 - Sanguessugas?!

 - Fale-me de seu paciente zero e eu conto o que descobrimos na Biblioteca.

 - Mas qual Biblioteca?!

 - É de onde eu venho, meu caro amigo. E para onde todos nós voltamos quando é nossa hora.

 


	2. Chapter 2

O bar estava vazio aquela hora da madrugada, o bartender, um senhor bem mais velho, costas curvadas, bigode enorme que cobria os lábios e olhos pequenos por trás dos óculos fundo de garrafa observava a única cliente. A única pessoa naquela cidade que jamais imaginaria que se tornaria regular. Como ela conseguia ir pra casa e se levantar no outro dia como se nada houvesse acontecido era um mistério. O copo de whisky estava quase vazio, assim como a garrafa. O label mais forte que tinha, teria que comprar outra caixa se assim continuasse, mas aí pensou na miséria da pessoa a sua frente, cabeça enterrada no balcão, soluços às vezes, murmúrios outras vezes (Para pedir mais uma dose), na maior parte do tempo silêncio. Não pediria mais outra garrafa, não.

 - Sabe garotinha... Você precisa ir para casa... Está tarde e como percebeu, és a única aqui comigo...

 - Mais uma dose, por favor Terrence... E eu vou... - a garrafa estava quase vazia mesmo, então contrariado ele encheu o copo para ela. Como em um ritual repetido várias vezes nas últimas semanas ela levantou o corpo, ereto, firme, ombros para trás, cabelos grudados em um coque já frouxo, levou a borda do copo aos lábios sem mais batom e engoliu metade do conteúdo em um gole só. O rosto marcado com maquiagem manchada, lágrimas e algo mais. Vergonha. Culpa. Talvez saudades.

 - Vou fechar e você se apronta, ok? Chamo um táxi para você...

 - Não precisa, vou à pé.

 - Oh sim que vou deixar a senhora ir à pé...

 - Senhora é a sua mãe...

 - Que também trabalhava com a senhora, minha senhora…

\- Chama logo a porra do táxi… - ela admitiu com cansaço. A porta do bar abriu devagar, o vento gelado do inverno daquela estação não a incomodou em seu último gole, nem as duas figuras que passaram por ela, uma tagarela, falando de muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo em uma língua que parecia ser espanhol, o outro era o jovem médico residente que ficava com toda a sujeira para limpar dos policiais da cidadezinha. Doddie falava dele às vezes pelo telefone, voz cansada, sorriso audível pela promessa de ir pra casa logo, de estudarem para os testes do doutorado, por que lembrara disso agora? Queria mais whisky. - Terrence tem mais uma dose pra mim aí atrás?

\- Pra você não. Já chamei o táxi e você vai para casa, Gloria.

\- Por que?

\- Porque aqui não é lugar para você… Por Deus, olhe só para você. Pensa que não estou vendo? Que as pessoas não estão? Toda noite, Gloria, toda noite você vem aqui, enxuga quase o meu estoque de bebida mais caro, paga e vai embora pra voltar no outro dia e…

\- Oh caro senhor barbudo e de poucos dentes autênticos, poderia me dar a informação a esse jovem rapaz aqui… - disse uma voz familiar, mas o sotaque diferente – Que há a pequena possibilidade de se conseguir aguardente de boa qualidade para comemorar a boa conduta de um promissor profissional? - o tapinha nas costas do rapaz o fez tossir. - Oh perdoe-me a força, Anthony, rapaz. “Foi mal”… - o bartender deu de ombros e pegou a garrafa de tequila mais próxima, a bêbada bibliotecária-chefe da única biblioteca (E arquivo municipal) da cidade virou-se em seu lugar, seus ouvidos a traindo mais outra vez para mais alguma ilusão que seu cérebro em luto estava programando.

\- Estamos fechando, rapaz… Só um trago e… - o som da garrafa de tequila caindo ao chão e quicando chamou atenção dos olhos anuviados da bibliotecária-chefe. - Por Santa Maria, Mãe de Deus!

\- Eu disse que seria uma péssima ideia sair…

\- Não, você disse que precisava beber, mesmo eu me opondo a tal distração de inebriação em vosso corpo tão sadio…

\- D-doddie?! Mas que diabos…?

\- Diabos não… Não coloque esses simbolismos católicos em cheque aqui, caro senhor…

\- Terrence é o nome dele, ele era seu professor de química.

\- Oh! Química! Alquimista! Brilhante! - a pessoa apertou efusivamente a mão do senhor barbudo, pálido e boquiaberto. - Oh ele me conhecia antes de… - a pessoa fez um som de engasgo, o doutor apenas colocou as mãos no rosto. A bibliotecária-chefe saiu de seu lugar, em passos cambaleantes, se aproximando da mesa onde eles estavam. Em um esforço hercúleo pegou a garrafa de tequila intacta do chão, tirou a rolha e tomou um trago amargo que a fez engasgar um pouco. Realmente tequila não era seu departamento.

\- Gloria, por favor… - disse Terrence tentando a afastar com o corpanzil.

\- Esse é um sonho, não é? - disse ela em fala arrastada e cheia de rancor, como se aquilo já tivesse povoado seus pesadelos por muito tempo – Um maldito sonho em que tenho com você… - colocou a garrafa na mesa e se sentou de frente com o que seria Doddie agora, uma versão ainda cicatrizando, lábios rachados, cabelos curtos de cortes irregulares com tesoura e uma touca rosa que realmente não combinava com ela. - Mais outro pesadelo, bem vindo ele seja… - disse ela separando os dois copos, enchendo-os com tequila e oferecendo a ex-companheira. - “ _Somnus est frater mortis_ ” (o sono é parente da Morte), não é? - o médico olhou para sua amiga de profissão para então o bartender segurando o pano de prato com muita vontade contra o peito. Levantou-se rapidamente e foi até ele.

\- Terrence, cê tá bem?

\- E-e-e-u acho que não… Tou vendo a Doddie sentada ali…

\- É um sonho, Terry. - avisou Gloria.

\- Ahn, Gloria, acho que não…

\- Gloria é seu nome? - disse quem seria Doddie – Lindo nome, Gloria. E vejo que conhece a língua dos mortos… ou aqueles que querem se manter assim pelo menos… - e levantando o copo de tequila para a ex-companheira, esperou que ela bebesse antes – “ _Omnia cinis aequat_ ”… - a bibliotecária engoliu o conteúdo com uma careta e sua palidez aumentou substancialmente.

\- O que disse?

\- Pensei que falavas a língua dos gentios…

\- Acho que meu estado alcoolizado não me deixa entender bem provérbios em latim…

\- _A Morte tudo nivela_. Foi o que eu disse.

\- Mesmo? E por que você me deixou sozinha?

\- Eu te deixei? - a pausa foi pequena – Ah, bem, a Doddie te deixou acho… Quero dizer… É complicado explicar em poucas palavras o que é ser deixado e quem deixou, pois… bem… - o copo de tequila intacto foi pego pela bibliotecária, que tomou tudo em outro gole e seus lábios se contorceram em amargor. Lágrimas caíram ao fechar os olhos.

\- Você está me dizendo que…

\- Não sou a Doddie.

\- Você não é a minha Doddie… - a pessoa abriu a boca para retrucar e teve o esclarecimento. - O que você está dizendo é que quem está aqui na minha frente não é a minha Doddie.

\- Sua…?

\- Porque a minha Doddie não iria me deixar sozinha, não sem uma boa explicação. - a pessoa coçou a cabeça e pensou confusa.

\- "Sua"?!

\- Terry, cê não tá…?! O dono do bar foi acudido por Anthony. - Eu disse que foi uma péssima ideia! - o doutor reclamou tentando manter o senhor lúcido. - Esse cara vai ter um treco! Liga pra ambulância, logo! - jogando seu celular em direção de uma Doddie desajeitada em pegar o aparelho e não entender o que fazer.

\- Como se usa essa coisa? Ela fala com outros curandeiros?

\- É um celular, pelo amor de Deus, é apertar 911 aí.

\- Ahn?! - ela retrucou escandalizada.

\- Me dá isso aqui! - disse Gloria apressada, aos poucos ficando sóbria pela adrenalina subir em suas veias ao ver o dono do bar, filho único da então falecida bibliotecária-chefe da única biblioteca da cidade, Terrence Filligan, ter um colapso nervoso por ver Doddie viva, sentada em seu bar, como já vira milhares de vezes.

\- Será que a beberagem não o ajuda a voltar a seu estado mais calmo?

\- Tá maluca?! Dar tequila pra ele? O cara tá surtando aqui!

\- V-você está… está… está!! - apontando para Doddie.

\- Estou…?!

\- Alô, preciso de uma ambulância no Bar Filligan no final da 4th, por favor? Sim, rápido, Terry está muito mal, ele está… - o celular foi pego pelo doutor que logo deu as ordens diretas para quem estava atendendo. Os dois perceberam que Doddie saíra de seu lugar e fora até o balcão de bebidas, cutucava coisas por dentro do bar e encontrou algo. Um saleiro. Voltou em poucos passos e com um rápido movimento colocou o senhor de muitos quilos sentado na mesa, boca aberta e um punhado de sal debaixo da língua, com a cabeça rente ao peito dele, pediu silêncio com um gesto, para depois sorrir amigavelmente para o velho.

\- Coração está bem, pulmões não tanto, essas suas vísceras abaixo do diafragma que preocupam…

\- Dodson… - alertou Anthony olhando para uma Gloria se afastando, mãos na boca, olhos marejados e balbuciando. - Para com isso… Tá assustando…

\- Não é um sonho...?! Não é um sonho… Mais outro maldito sonho…?

\- Primeiramente gostaria de entender a sua colocação sobre “minha Doddie”? Pois eu não lembro de pertencer a ninguém enquanto vivia, e quando eu digo pertencer é me referindo a questão de possessão, como propriedade e proprietário… Algo que prezamos na Biblioteca é o nosso livre-arbítrio e liberdade incondicional de ir e vir, algo louvável que acho que… - a bibliotecária saiu do bar correndo, deixando seus pertences, chorando. - Ahn, isso vai acontecer sempre, ou tem algum jeito de…?

\- Vai atrás dela, sério! - exclamou o doutor Anthony – E resolve isso antes de amanhecer!

\- Eu sei! Terrence Filligan, sua bondosa alma é fiel aos princípios do Equílibrio! Mantenha essa conduta e bons frutos terá, caro senhor! - o velho se recuperava da queda de pressão abrupta e respirava com dificuldade. - Curandeiro, as vísceras dele que…

\- VAI LOGO!! - gritou Anto impaciente.

 

_[na avenida principal no meio da noite]_

\- Você não está aqui… Não está aqui… Estou ficando louca… - a bibliotecária corria cambaleante pela avenida principal da cidade, atrás dela a Doddie de agora desajeitada em seus passos.

\- Hey, espere um momento, essas pernas aqui ainda doem…

\- Você é uma assombração!! Saia de perto de mim! - virou-se um pouco para gritar contra seja lá quem a perseguia.

\- Assombração é uma acusação bem grave, ao meu ver. Não posso ser, pois estou aqui de carne e osso, como pode bem ver.

\- Dê mais um passo e eu acabo com você! - a virada rápida seguida por um soco sem equilíbrio algum a fez ver estrelinhas de tão tonta que estava, a ânsia subiu com força total para fazê-la se curvar em seu próprio corpo e expelir tudo que havia bebido naquela noite ao chão. A Doddie de agora parou por um instante e tombou a cabeça por um momento, até perceber que a segunda guinada seria de um desmaio no torpor da bebedeira. Foi rápida o suficiente para aparar a queda, segurar bem a mulher no colo e a levar de volta para o bar em poucos segundos.

 

_[minutos depois no bar]_

\- Você fez aquilo de novo.

\- Fiz o quê?

\- Aquilo! Não pode sair fazendo isso assim! Pessoas podem ver!

\- Ninguém vê quando eu faço isso.

\- Eu vi você chegar que nem The Flash!

\- O chegar é diferente do processo de ir. É um pulo, um pequeno pulo entre passado, presente e futuro. E você já acostumou seus olhos para o que posso fazer.  - a ambulância levava Terrence com cuidado e uma bibliotecária nocauteada por ingerir meia garrafa de whisky e duas doses de tequila.

\- Nem tudo. Até agora não entendi o diabos você fez para botar o velho no lugar.

\- Um pouco de sal e algumas palavrinhas mágicas… Oh! Palavras de poder, já que você não gosta de supertições e magia…

\- Você é impossível, sabia? - os dois ficaram ali no bar, responsáveis em fechar o local e limpar a bagunça.

\- É, eu diria que sim… Quais as chances, não é? - Doddie colocou uma garrafa de suco de laranja no balcão e pegou dois copos limpos. - Quer dividir a birita aí, manolo? - disse no sotaque do interior, o doutor riu para si mesmo e aceitou.

\- Nunca mais vou beber nessa vida… Nunca mesmo…

\- Então minha boa ação foi um sucesso… - os dois beberam o suco de laranja, imersos em seus pensamentos. - Quando ela disse “minha Doddie” isso quis dizer que…?

\- Yep, isso mesmo.

\- Isso é proibido!

\- Não nessa época de agora. Apesar do Estado não deixar vocês casarem, não é ilegal. - o cenho franzido de Doddie fez o doutor deixar seu copo no balcão e a cutucar. - Hey, não se torture assim, ok? A Doddie que conhecíamos, ela deixou muita coisa para trás e está em suas costas agora. Tudo ao seu tempo, não precisa forçar nada.

\- Ela parecia devastada. Quando tiram a única esperança de alguém nos últimos momentos de vitória.

\- Afinal de contas… Você era “dela” e ela era “sua”… - o médico sorriu tomando mais um gole.

\- Não é engraçado, cara.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidades sobre o ano de 1999?  
> Fontes aqui [[x](http://www.thepeoplehistory.com/1999.html)] - [[x](https://www.onthisday.com/events/date/1999)] - [[x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1999)]

"Todos os exames vieram negativos. Ou positivos. Não sei mais o que achar o que está acontecendo. Margaret Dodson está oficialmente semi-morta, mas com funções motoras perfeitamente normais, órgãos vitais em um processo de regeneração que posso classificar como “sobrenatural”. Odeio essa palavra.

Me remete aos anos naquele colégio romeno de birutas.

Precisei enviar dois emails criptografados para a o tal médico de lá para saber pelo menos como lidar com a dieta dela. Nada de frituras e açúcares, apenas fibras e carboidratos saudáveis. A predileção por batata é espantosa, raízes e um certo desgosto por bebidas convencionais. Gostou de vitamina de vegetais quando fomos a lojinha de orgânicos nos limites da cidade, comeu cenoura direto da raiz, não lavou frutas ao pegar das árvores próximas da estrada. Reclamou um pouco do clima seco daqui, do asfalto, não entendeu bem a explicação sobre o sistema econômico vigente.

As poucas lembranças que compartilha comigo são de tempos antes da eletricidade. Se refere a esses tempos com nostalgia, não saudades, como se resgatasse provas de algo lá para comparar com o que temos aqui. Tem um dom de questionar tanto que fez um senhor religioso ficar tão vermelho e esbravejar que não irei repetir as palavras de baixo calão que usou.

Ela não dorme regularmente, são sonecas de aproximadamente 15 a 20 minutos, os cochilos para enfrentar o déficit de sono regular me é bem sabido  - a faculdade não ajuda muito com os schedules de mais de 10 horas estudando e menos de 6 horas para dormir. Ela acorda bem disposta, falante, relata sonhos, algumas lembranças são ditas nessas horas entre o cochilo. Ela gosta de ler. Qualquer coisa ela lê. Já é o vigésimo livro que possuo que tiro de suas mãos. Tem predileção por fisiologia, tanto humana quanto animal, perguntou-me se havia livros sobre insetos, algo que abomino, ela retrucou com um estudo detalhado sobre os tipos de insetos que devastam celulose, papiro e couro. Eu só quero entender de onde ela veio e para onde Dodson foi, se é que ela foi.

Às vezes há pequenos comportamentos que lembram a velha Doddie, apesar de não fazer muito parte de sua rotina, a gente conversava bastante nos plantões da madrugada. A oficial gostava de verificar o que eu fazia quando estava no processo de catalogar as evidências, escrever sobre a autópsia, arquivar as pastas de pacientes já processados. Doddie era uma pessoa simples, sem muito estudo técnico, havia largado a escola logo que o filho nasceu, a vaga de oficial no gabinete do xerife estava vaga há anos, foi a primeira a se apresentar para fazer patrulhas, preencher papelada, dar uma ajuda quando tinha que dirigir a van de recolhimento. Essa Doddie a minha frente é algo que me escapa a compreensão.

Ela se move muito rápido para alguém que está praticamente morta. Ela parece mais viva que a Doddie de antes, um brilho no olhar ao descobrir algo novo para aprender. Ela fala de magia e deuses antigos, de costumes antigos e línguas mortas. Ela não sabe escrever, mas lê em qualquer língua que lhe é apresentada. A Internet está sendo algo relativamente bom para ela se acostumar com essa época, desenvolveu uma rotina diária de assistir televisão após às 5 da tarde, ao que tudo indica ela acha que Arquivo-X é uma comédia e se impressionou muito com “O Sexto Sentido”, não entendeu o furor de “Star Wars: A Ameaça Fantasma” e se recusou a ver “A Múmia”, apesar de comentar que a atriz principal se parecia muito com uma amiga de Alexandria. Quando perguntei qual Alexandria ela falava, a do norte de Luisiana ou as outras 7 mais cidades com o mesmo nome. Ela apenas me olhou entediada e em uma língua que pude distinguir algo arábico me respondeu sabe-se lá o quê. Desconfio que ela falava de Alexandria, aquela dos antigos. Nesse mesmo diálogo, perguntei sobre onde ela estava antes de vir, “A Biblioteca” foi sua resposta, nenhum registro da Irmandade ou do Colégio traz algo sobre isso, afinal de contas: não havia pessoas como ela em Rosenrot.

Ou havia e não sabíamos?”

  
  


\- Isso é ridículo… Mas a trilha sonora é boa. É isso que chamam de “anjos”? Essa cultura cristã é tão complicada! - comentou Dodson para a televisão de tubo que passava um filme romântico sobre amores impossíveis.

\- Diga algo que não sei! - Anto disse do outro lado do quarto, ajeitando alguns livros em uma pilha. Percebeu que havia mais livros que possuía.

\- É por isso que desistiu de acreditar em algo divino, caro curandeiro?

\- Nem chego perto disso, Dodson… Você sabe o porquê…

\- Oh a tênue linha entre a Vida e a Morte, o que nos separa dessa existência a outra, você pergunta? E eis sua resposta.

\- Você está aqui e essa é minha resposta. - o médico respondeu para si mesmo, verificando alguns títulos que estava na pilha. Geografia, História dos Estados Unidos no começo do século 17 e 18. Imigração em massa de Europeus para América. A Grande Fome na Irlanda. Seis Nações Iroquesas. Mas o quê…?

\- Mas há tanto a se perguntar! Que momento é esse que não finda em uma centelha de Razão, pura e limpa Razão, o encontro com uma ordem maior, uma atração irresistível a esse…  - o jovem doutor a interrompeu levantando um livro particularmente intrigante, a capa roxa tinha apenas um quadrado com a subtítulo: “Guardiões das Portas do Oeste”.

\- Você deveria parar de ler essas coisas na Internet.

\- Apenas coletando informações… E não foi nessa caixa esquisita aí que você tem com a tevê menor, fui à biblioteca da cidade. - Dodson deu de ombros – Não que não exista na Biblioteca, lá tem de tudo.

\- Você fala tanto desse lugar e não consegue saber usar um celular?

\- Caro amigo contemporâneo... Esse tipo de tecnologia não é de meu interesse, gosto de livros, gosto de pessoas. É assim que aprendo.

 - Então não há celulares nessa biblioteca aí?

 - Na biblioteca de vocês não há também. Há sinais estranhos nas paredes de proibição. O que fazem lá? Uma biblioteca deve ser aberta para todos, não proibida para…

 - Devem ser sinalizações de não fumar, não ingerir comida perto dos livros…

 - Isso é nojento. Sabe o quanto de organismos vivos tem em um livro? Nem queira saber.  - o doutor se sentou ao lado dela no chão com tapete fajuto e cheio de buracos, jornais de todos os tipos e mais livros.

 - Essa biblioteca sua fica aonde? Você vai voltar para lá?  - o suspiro triste de Dodson chamou atenção de Anto. Ela passou a mão ainda coberta por faixas e talas minúsculas para recuperar os dedos quebrados nos poucos cabelos.

 - Vai ser difícil voltar, fica muito longe. Mas se eu conseguir chegar até onde tudo isso começou, creio que irei poder viver mais um pouco para contar a história toda para você. E acredite em mim quando falo: Se eu conseguisse explicar como a Biblioteca funciona, teria que lhe dar muitos elixires de longevidade…

\- Peraê, existe isso?!  - Anto arregalou os olhos sem entender.

\- Aí está o espírito curioso que queria ver! Não, não existe isso, mas como você bem viu na sala gelada, existe pessoas como eu, que vivem além do tempo que a sua Medicina costuma postular.

\- I-I-Imortalidade?! Você está me dizendo que é…?

\- É assim que você quer encarar?  - a cara de Dodson não era as melhores.

\- O paciente zero não parecia ser imortal. Não depois daquela cena de crime que vi naquela fazenda.

\- O seu paciente zero era uma abominação criada por criaturas sórdidas e mesquinhas bem antes de minha chegada a essa existência.

\- Ainda não consigo compreender isso… - o médico sentou ao chão, encarando as próprias mãos. Trêmulas, pois sabia que aquela conversa estava além de sua compreensão. No pouco tempo que acompanhou o velho Helsing em Budapeste ouviu o maluco gaguejar sobre vampiros, lobisomens e demônios.  - Eles são vampiros, é isso? Existe vampiros, vampiros são reais?

 - Quanto mais você falar a palavra, ela se torna forte para existir.

 - Agora vem você com essa de poderes mágicos…

 - Oh entendeu o princípio das coisas então? Do que tem tanto medo? Não é seu Livro Sagrado que fala que “E no princípio era o Verbo”?

 - A tradução é errada e veio de um grego vulgar que virou dezenas de versões horríveis.  - disse uma voz abrindo a porta do quarto atrás do Hospital e segurando muitos pacotes.

 - Oh srta. Smith... ?  - o doutor olhou para a bibliotecária sóbria colocando os pacotes na mesinha de madeira improvisada com caixotes de feira.  - Deixe-me ajudar… Opa, galinha frita!

 - Desconfiei que alguém aqui precisava comer direito…

 - Ainda não terminei de ler os livros. - disse Dodson enterrando os olhos em um livro pego a esmo do chão.

 - Eu sei. Deu pra perceber.  - a resposta foi seca e atravessada, o doutor olhou as duas e pigarreou pegando um bom pedaço de galinha e colocando na boca. Puxou de debaixo das escadas para o segundo andar do sobrado caindo aos pedaços uma banqueta. Ofereceu-a para a bibliotecária que aprontava um prato generoso com muitas coisas, inclusive xarope de bordo em cima dos legumes.

 - Estávamos discutindo sobre o paciente zero dele…

 - V-você falou i-isso pra ela?!

 - Ela é bibliotecária! Claro que vou falar isso com ela!

 - Cê endoidou?! Ninguém acreditou no meu relatório!!

 - Eu li o relatório e achei consistente.  - opinou Gloria entregando o prato na mão de Dodson que não saiu do lugar no chão.

 - Você mostrou o relatório pra ela???

 - Acalme-se, caro curandeiro… Ela também cuida dos arquivos…

 - Tudo que passa pela organização no distrito, sou eu que faço também.  - a bibliotecária de grandes olhos escuros disse para o rapaz tremendo no lugar.

 - O que se chama isso?  - perguntou Dodson inocentemente.

 - Arquivista.  - ela negou e apontou para o prato e a grossa camada de xarope destoante do prato de comida.  - Oh! Você comentou que não estava sentindo o paladar e como precisa recuperar as forças logo, xarope de bordo é a solução.

 - Peraê?! Como é que você sabe que ela não…?

 - Ela visita a biblioteca todas às tardes. Falou a história toda. - Dodson sorriu animadamente para o doutor com a boca cheia de tomates banhados de xarope. Anthony engoliu sua comida e sentou ao chão, perto dela, tirando alguns livros de perto.  - E o seu paciente zero já era um problema aqui na cidade faz um tempinho…

 - Como assim? Nunca vi registros desse tipo em…

 - Será que ele não entendeu que quem cuida dos registros sou eu…?  - a bibliotecária perguntou com um tom de deboche para Dodson concentrada em misturar purê de batatas, o xarope e pedaços do que seria lentilha no prato.

 - Já comi isso não sei aonde…  - disse Dodson com a boca cheia.  - A textura não me é estranha… E você? Dê-me um pedaço disso aí?  - apontando para o prato de Gloria, ela separou cuidadosamente uma boa porção de galinha frita e colocou no prato da ex-oficial.

 - O paciente zero era um antigo fazendeiro da região, se não me engano. O óbito dele foi “apagado” do Arquivo desde que a família Whiterby entrou na prefeitura. Ao que tudo indicava o paciente zero era um ser que se alimentava de... bem... sangue de outros, pessoas e animais. Desconfio que o caso foi abafado na época por pressão de outros grupos...

 - Que grupos?

 - Famílias, Igreja, a própria delegacia. Todos juntos? Não sei, mas apenas encontrei um relato de um ex-escravo em 1865 que sobreviveu a uma carnificina na fazenda do sul e o tal do fazendeiro estava lá. Bem vivo e animado por assim dizer.

 - Isso aqui é o quê?  - Dodson apontou para o prato.

 - Arroz e aveia.

 - Nossa, você realmente não poupou esforços para alimentar ela com tudo que tava faltando.

 - Venho dando comida a ela, já que você mal sai daquele necrotério.  - a voz de Gloria continuava com o deboche.

 - Ela disse que ficaria bem! Você não é um bebê, oras!  - reclamou o doutor para a jovem de rosto ainda marcado com hematomas do acidente de 2 semanas atrás.  - Mas me explica isso direito: como assim os Whiterby sabiam disso e não falaram nada?

 - Sabe toda vez que tem reclamação na delegacia de latrocínio de gente de fora e gado sumido?

 - Arram, sim?

 - Junte os pontinhos, caro curandeiro…

 - Você falou uma gíria, é isso?  - a bibliotecária sorriu bobamente para Dodson que devolveu com os olhos brilhando. - Acertei?!  - um carinho nos cabelos ralos do lado esquerdo foi a resposta e o Anto entendeu, as duas já haviam se entendido de alguma forma. Isso alegrou ao doutor, mas ao mesmo tempo trouxe um pouco de apreensão sobre o estado de sua paciente morta-viva.

 - V-você sabe que ela tá morta, né?  - perguntou o médico legista com certa precaução, os olhos tão chamativos da bibliotecária o fulminaram. Como se aquilo fosse uma ofensa maior.

 - Estou a par da situação de minha Doddie, doutor. Não é a primeira vez que me deparo com um morto-vivo…

 - Prefiro “renascido” ou “cabirus”, é como os antigos chamavam. E não sou “sua”. -  completou timidamente Dodson comendo uma bocarra cheia de purê e a galinha frita, se arrependeu imediatamente e cuspiu aos poucos no prato.  - Definitivamente gosto de Morte, blergh!

 - E eu estou aqui sem entender nada...

 - Como convencer um homem cético de que existem outras forças operando essa grande máquina que é o Universo?  - disse a bibliotecária retirando a papa feita pela outra no prato e substituindo pelo feijão branco em seu prato.  - Lackfin, ela é uma renascida, não-morta, imorredoura, nehem-sen de acordo com os antigos que ela se referiu. Sim, é em egípcio isso…

 - Okaaaaaay.... cês tão de brincadeira, né?  - Dodson coçou a cabeça e estalou as costas.

 - Tá estranho aqui…  - ela comentou saindo um pouco do lugar e mostrando o pescoço para Anthony examinar, uma veia esverdeada tão próxima a epiderme tão pálida pulsava devagar e erroneamente. O rapaz se levantou aos tropeços e foi até sua mochila, dali tirou o estetoscópio e alguns instrumentos a mais.

 - Sua pulsação está voltando…  - ele anunciou após dar uma escutada mais cuidadosa.  - Respire fundo sim?

 - Oi?  - ela perguntou sem saber o que ele falara.

\-  Puxe o ar para dentro com a boca e solte pelo nariz, Doddie…  - a paciente obedeceu olhando curiosa para a bibliotecária, esta apenas deu uma piscadinha discreta e segurou sua mão gelada.

 - Sem respiração regular ainda… Mas se o coração estiver voltando a…  - os dois se afastaram com um pulo quando em um piscar de olhos a jovem estava no pequeno banheiro vomitando tudo que comera no vaso.  - E voltamos a estaca zero… - ele disse decepcionado, Gloria foi até ao banheiro e a acudiu como pode.

 - Por que você acha que eu não me preocupei mais em dar comida a ela?

 - Por que você é um moleque irresponsável?  - retrucou a bibliotecária com altivez. Outro acesso e algo viscoso e negro saiu de dentro de Dodson. Anthony puxou a cordinha de descarga com rapidez.

 - Na primeira noite ela pediu por sorvete. A mesma coisa.

 - O que é essa… massa…?

 - Fiz alguns exames, o resto do traumatismo dela.  - a cara de Gloria foi de nojo para compenetrada a não se deixar atingir pela ânsia. - Doddie ainda está aí? - perguntou Anto preocupado, o silêncio foi por tanto tempo.

\- Há lembranças. Pequenos fatos, dias felizes, dias ruins. Poucos nomes, muitos rostos. Ela guardava muitos rostos, entende? Muitos rancores também. Muitas emoções guardadas. Muitas rédeas e grilhões e tantas mãos atadas...

 - Então posso conversar com ela?  - ele insistiu, Gloria saiu do banheiro e recolheu os pratos de comida.

 - Você já está conversando comigo, caro doutor.  - ela respondeu cansada, o rapaz a olhou com a cara de confuso beirando a pena  - Se quer uma notícia boa: a boa e velha Doddie ainda está aqui… - apontando para o próprio coração  - Ela só não quer mais ser quem era antes.

 - E quem é você, caramba? Dá pra explicar direito?!  - Anto exclamou a ajudando a levantar e ir a pia.

 - Promete que não vai rir?  - perguntou ela duvidando da resposta do rapaz.

 - Não, não irei, droga!


End file.
